


雨夜

by ksj2008



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuuri, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Megalonia决赛几年后的故事，勇利和乔已经在一起了，勇利的脊椎康复到下半身神经恢复，但是需要拄拐。
Relationships: Joe | Junk Dog/Yuuri
Kudos: 8





	雨夜

〖雨夜〗

CP:乔x勇利

比较走心的有点慢吞吞的PWP

Megalonia决赛几年后的故事，勇利和乔已经在一起了，勇利的脊椎康复到下半身神经恢复，但是需要拄拐。  
后知后觉看完了Megalo Box，我宣布这对狗男男结婚了【盖章】

+  
乔因为雨水击打玻璃的声音醒了过来。刚睁开眼的几秒钟不是很清醒，他只是眨着眼睛迷迷糊糊看着窗口，看着玻璃上的雨水在灯光下泛着光。勇利看样子忘记拉窗帘了——顺其自然地，他回身去看枕边人，却摸了空。被褥陷下的一部分还带着些温暖，但是勇利不在那里。  
“嘘，我没事。”勇利抚摸着下巴贴在他膝盖上的哈士奇，揉着伙伴的耳朵安慰它，“没事，就只是稍微不舒服，不用担心我。”  
哈士奇呜呜哼着，湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。  
勇利笑笑，端起茶杯抿了一口，看着客厅的窗外。  
雨夜很安静，这个时候路上也没有车子行驶过的声音。这个安静程度几乎赶上了他原来的那个空旷的林中的大房子。幽静地让人觉得这世界只剩下了自己。他漫不经心地揉着因为长期复健有些肌肉萎缩的腿，试图缓解从傍晚就开始的刺痛。被茶杯捂热的手掌贴在肌肉上，大拇指划着圈。  
“勇利。”乔打着哈欠从楼梯处走过来。  
“你怎么起来了？”勇利有些惊讶，看着年轻一点的男人来到自己身边。乔应该还没完全睡醒，无意识地将自己孩子气地挤在勇利身边，靠着年长男人的肩膀半眯着眼睛。  
“你不在——哈——”再一次打了个大大的哈欠，乔撑开眼，揉着哈士奇的脑袋，“是下雨睡不着？”  
“嗯。”将自己腿上的毛毯掀开一点盖在乔光裸的上身上，勇利想了想，还是坦白，“腿有些疼，所以想下来喝点茶。”  
乔这回彻底清醒了，他低头看着勇利的大腿，伸手帮忙按摩。  
“没事，只是稍微有些不舒服。”刚刚安慰哈士奇的话又重新说了一遍，勇利觉得很有趣，温柔地在乔的额角落下一吻，“你快去休息，明天要一大早就去南部先生那里。”  
“你也回来一起睡，可以做点让你舒服的事情。”乔站起身时也拉住了勇利的手，嘴角带着那像是有了什么坏主意一样的弧度，眉飞色舞的模样，勇利很清楚对方在打什么算盘。  
如果他没有和乔在一起了这么久，他或许会错过这个大男孩蜜色眼里抹不去的担忧和心疼。于是他撑着沙发背站起身，低下头在对方唇上轻轻一吻，“我拭目以待。”  
拐杖被两人遗忘在了楼下，反正楼上卧室里还有备用的。哈士奇从乔来到勇利身边后就不再紧贴着主人，现在也打了个打哈欠，乐得回到自己的窝里开开心心睡觉。  
勇利被乔轻缓推上床，他边解开自己睡衣的纽扣边看着乔站在原地解开自己睡裤的绑带。当他把上衣完全解开后勇利已经赤身裸体，精炼的肌肉线条在透过窗户的路灯灯光下像是渡了一层蜜，让勇利呼吸开始急促。尽管已经在各种情况下看过无数次，即使已经彻底拥有这副身躯，以及身躯的主人的一切后，勇利还是忍不住惊艳，欣赏，以及爱恋。乔爬上了床，跪在他的腿旁，一只手向下扯着勇利的睡裤，勇利配合地抬起臀部让乔将他的衣服剥开，然后躺在床上，稍微侧头看着乔从床头柜那边摸来安全套和润滑液。  
以恋人的身份已经生活了好几年的他们对于彼此的身体都很熟悉。乔也从最初的毛躁和无经验成长到现在的稳重又充满耐心。勇利有时候不知这是件好事还是坏事，诚然，不被乔轻易就弄伤是件好事，但是同样，乔在前戏的把戏越来越多，有时候他会觉得自己太快达到高潮实在是有些丢脸。只是乔对此好似很满意的样子，勇利也就不会去说。他放松自己的身体让乔沾满润滑液的手指滑入自己体内，大腿刺痛的感觉因为体内被探索的感觉而变得迟钝。乔伏在勇利的身上，另一只手指也探了进去，同时低下头亲吻着勇利的嘴唇。他们的舌头彼此探索，纠缠，乔轻微的呻吟很是可爱，勇利止不住微微抬头想要更多。  
“乔，今天不要前戏太多可以么？”在乔分开两人的嘴唇时勇利微微喘着问他，他看着那双蜜色的漂亮的眼睛，抬手抚摸男孩的脸颊，小指蹭着那道眼底自己留下的疤痕。  
乔侧脸在勇利的掌心落下一吻，“好。”  
勇利的身体还是有些紧，乔进入的很缓慢，时不时在勇利的脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈落下细密的吻，帮助男人放松。勇利的胳膊环绕着乔的肩膀，手指梳理着乔永远都不顺的卷发，勾起一个小卷，然后又松开。  
勇利在做爱的时候很安静，基本上没什么声音，乔是会有一些气音和喘息。年轻的男人将自己埋在勇利的颈窝，在完全进入恋人的身体里后轻轻咬了一口，又在上面舔了舔，像是小狗一样。  
勇利被逗弄得有些痒，他低笑了一声，胸腔震动的频率传到乔的身心里。乔抬头，眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻尖上也是汗水，他扬起一个笑容，让自己额头贴着勇利的额头。  
他们不需要说什么，勇利的腰稍微抬起时，乔就知道接下来该怎么做。他们二人就像是在跳双人舞，乔的每一次进入勇利都会热情地迎接，肉体相撞像是海浪温柔拍打着沙滩。乔亲吻着勇利，凑在他的耳边将呻吟送进去，让勇利的耳廓烧红，将男孩搂得更紧。  
“乔……”勇利开口，念出对方的名字，因为沾染上情欲显得有些破碎。他另一只手滑入两人之间开始撸动自己已经坚挺却没有照顾的阴茎，随着乔操他的速度撸动着，他的呼吸越来越急促。  
乔操着他的速度，或许因为顾虑他的腿的疼痛，有些温吞，没有以往的急切和粗鲁，但是这样温吞就像是热水澡，让勇利没办法拒绝，只能融化在乔包裹在一切尖刺下罕见的温柔里。  
“乔，亲吻我——”他渴求着，而他的男孩，满足了他的愿望，在口腔被占有时勇利彻底迷失了自己。  
乔在勇利释放后不久就射在了勇利身体里，“抱歉，忘记戴安全套了。”乔声音哑着，在勇利汗湿的脖颈处落下歉意的吻。  
“无妨。”勇利摸着乔的头发，他有些困了。双腿的刺痛钝得几乎感受不到，倦意重新袭来，他打了个哈欠，“睡吧，乔，明天早上见。”  
乔嗤嗤笑了几声，让自己从勇利身上滑下，窝在男人身旁，扯了毯子盖在两人身上。  
“晚安，勇利。”  
回答他的是男人沉稳的呼吸声。

END.


End file.
